Green Lantern (film)
Green Lantern is a film that was released on June 17, 2011. It features Hal Jordan becoming the Green Lantern and facing his fear. The film was the intended start to the DC Extended Universe, but after it flopped critically and commercially, Warners chose to reboot Superman and have that be the start of the DCEU. Plot Millions of years before the Earth was formed, a group of beings called the Guardians of the Universe used the green essence of willpower to create an intergalactic police force called the Green Lantern Corps. They split the universe into 3,600 sectors, with one Green Lantern per sector. One such Green Lantern, Abin Sur of Sector 2814, defeated the fear-essence being Parallax and imprisoned him in the Lost Sector (Sector 666) on the ruined planet Ryut. However, in the present day, Parallax escapes from his prison. Six months later, after killing four Green Lanterns and destroying two planets, Parallax attacks Sector 2814 and mortally wounds Abin Sur, who escapes and crash-lands on Earth. The dying Abin Sur commands his ring to find a worthy successor on the planet. Ferris Aircraft test pilot Hal Jordan is chosen by the ring and transported to the crash site, where Abin Sur appoints him a Green Lantern, by telling him to take the lantern and speak the oath. At home he says the oath of the Green Lanterns while under trance from the glow of the lantern. After he gets attacked while leaving a bar Jordan swings to punch one of his attackers, letting out a huge fist of green energy, afterwards Jordan is whisked away to the Green Lantern Corps home planet of Oa, where he meets and trains with Tomar-Re and Kilowog. He encounters Corps leader Sinestro, who is not pleased that a human - which is primitive compared to other species - has become a Green Lantern. With Sinestro seeing him as unfit and fearful, Jordan quits and returns to Earth, keeping the power ring and lantern. Meanwhile, after being summoned by his father Senator Robert Hammond to a secret government facility, scientist Hector Hammond performs an autopsy on Abin Sur's body. A piece of Parallax's DNA inside the corpse injects itself inside him, mutating the scientist and giving him telepathy and telekinetic powers, at the cost of his sanity. After discovering that he was only chosen due to his father's connections, Hammond resentfully attempts to kill his father by telekinetically sabotaging his helicopter at a party. However, Jordan uses his ring to save the senator and the party guests - including his childhood sweetheart, Ferris manager and fellow test pilot Carol Ferris, who later recognizes Jordan under the suit and mask. Shortly afterward, Jordan encounters Hammond, who succeeds in his second attempt to kill his father by burning him alive. Both Jordan and Hammond realize Parallax is on his way to Earth. Back on Oa, the Guardians tell Sinestro that Parallax was originally one of them, Krona, until he desired to control the yellow essence of fear, ultimately becoming the embodiment of fear itself. Believing the only means to fight fear is by fear itself, Sinestro requests for the Guardians to forge a ring of the same yellow power, preparing to concede Earth's destruction to Parallax in order to protect Oa. However, Jordan appears and tells Sinestro not to use the yellow ring and for the Corps to help him protect his planet from Parallax's imminent invasion. They deny his request, but allow Jordan to return and protect his home planet. Upon returning to Earth, Jordan saves Ferris from Hammond injecting her with Parallax's DNA. Parallax arrives, consuming Hector's life force for failing to kill Jordan, and then wreaking havoc on Coast City. Jordan wards Parallax away from Earth and toward the Sun - using the Sun's gravity to pull and disintegrate the entity. He loses consciousness after the battle, but is saved by Sinestro, Kilowog and Tomar-Re before the entire Green Lantern Corps congratulate him for his bravery. Sinestro tells Jordan he now bears the responsibility of protecting his sector as a Green Lantern. During the end credits, Sinestro takes the yellow ring and puts it on. Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern **Gattlin Griffith as Young Hal Jordan *Blake Lively as Carol Ferris **Jenna Craig as Young Carol Ferris *Peter Sarsgaard as Hector Hammond **Kennon Kepper as Young Hector Hammond *Mark Strong as Thaal Sinestro * Angela Bassett as Amanda Waller *Tim Robbins as Senator Robert Hammond *Temuera Morrison as Abin Sur *Taika Waititi as Thomas Kalmaku * Geoffrey Rush as Tomar-Re * Michael Clarke Duncan as Kilowog * Clancy Brown as Krona/Parallax *Jay O. Sanders as Carl Ferris *Marcela Duarte as Beautiful Girl *Jon Tenney as Martin Jordan *Mike Doyle as Jack Jordan *Nick Jandl as Jim Jordan *Dylan James as Jason Jordan *Leanne Cochran as Janice Jordan *Amy Carlson as Jessica Jordan *Ric Reitz as the President of the United States *Paul Parducci as G'Hu *Warren Burton as Ganthet *Salome Jens as Sayd Green Lantern Corps cameos *Amanita *Apros *Boodikka *Bzzd *Chaselon *Galius Zed *Green Man *Hannu *Iolande *Isamot Kol *Larvox *Lin Canar *M'Dahna *Medphyll *Morro *NautKeLoi *Ngila G'rnt *Norchavius *Penelops *R'amey Holl *Rot Lop Fan *Salaak *Stel *Voz Guardians of the Universe cameos *Pazu Pinder Pol *Appa Ali Apsa *Scar *Broome Bon Baris *Herupa Hando Hu Taglines *One of us... becomes one of them. *In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's Light. *In our darkest hour, there will be light. Production The film was shot in parts of Louisiana and California. Marketing According to Comics Continuum, an animated Green Lantern film is in the works at Warner Bros. Animation and will be part of a direct-to-video project that will be timed for release of the live-action Green Lantern movie in the summer of 2011. The Green Lantern animated project will likely take a look at the origins of the Green Lantern Corps, including the first ring wielders.[42] In an interview with Bruce Timm, the producer revealed that a sequel to the Green Lantern animated movie had been discussed but cancelled, along with a sequel to the Wonder Woman animated film, because of the two pictures not achieving the immediate success that they had hoped for. However, Timm did hope the live action film would renew interest in a sequel. [43] There has also been a lot of talk about a Green Lantern animated television series. When Geoff Johns was speaking at the Emerald City Comic-Con in 2010, he was asked about the series possiblity and said "There's a very, very good chance." [44] Gallery Concept Art File:AbinSur&Tomar-Re.jpg File:Kilowog.jpg File:OanGuardians1.jpg File:OanGuardians2.jpg File:Sinestro.jpg 11063L.jpg 11064L.jpg 11065L.jpg 11066L.jpg 11067L.jpg 11069L.jpg 11905L.jpg temp2269.jpg|Bzzd from Green Lantern 15001L.jpg|Tomar-Re Posters Hal Jordan poster.jpg|Poster of Hal Jordan Carol Ferris poster.jpg|Poster of Carol Ferris Sinestro poster.jpg|Poster of Sinestro Hector Hammond poster.jpg|Poster of Hector Hammond Green Lantern promo.jpg|Promotional poster Green Lantern poster 01.jpg Green Lantern poster 03.jpg|Green Lantern Corps poster Green Lantern poster 02.jpg|Hal Jordan poster Tomar-Re poster.jpg|Tomar-Re poster Kilowog poster.jpg|Kilowog poster Thaal Sinestro poster.jpg|Sinestro poster Hammond poster.jpg|Hector Hammond poster Abin Sur poster.jpg|Abin Sur poster GLCorps.png|Green Lantern Corps GL Banner.jpg|Banner Promotional Images Green Lantern Logo.jpg|Official film logo Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris.jpg|Ryan Reynolds and Blake Lively as Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris Hector Hammond.jpg|Peter Sarsgaard as Hector Hammond before his alien encounter Greenlanternlicense1.jpg Stills Abin Sur's crash.jpg|Abin Sur's crash Abin Sur.jpg|Abin Sur Abin Sur 01.jpg|Abin Sur Abin Sur and Hal Jordan.jpg|Abin Sur dies Abin Sur and Hal Jordan 01.jpg|Abin Sur passes on the Green Lantern Power Ring Hal Jordan.jpg|Hal with his Power Ring Hammond.jpg|Senator Hammond and Amanda Waller inspect Hector Hammond Hammond and Sur.jpg|Hector Hammond with Abin Sur's corpse Carol Ferris and Hal Jordan.jpg|Carol Ferris and Hal Jordan Hammond and Jordan.jpg|Hector Hammond and Hal Jordan Videos For more videos, check out the [http://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_(film)/Gallery Green Lantern Film Gallery -->] External links *Green Lantern website *Green Lantern - unofficial movie news source *Green Lantern IMDB *Green Lantern - Official DC Movie Universe Wiki References 1 Category:Green Lantern (film)